Bakugan World Conference
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: What would happen if you replaced Hetalia characters at the World Conference with Bakugan characters? CHAOS, THAT'S WHAT! A random story I wrote for fun... Please enjoy, rate and review!


**Like my first ever fanfiction "The World at the Bar" this is a rather random story… I noticed Bakugan characters are from different countries… So I thought, what if the World Confrence in Hetalia was replaced with Bakugan characters? It'll be like a Bakugan World Conference!**

**World Conference – BAKUGAN EDITION!**

**Back story – America and Canada asked Japan to help them make a youtube video that was a cross over between Hetalia and Bakugan… So Japan began animating everything by hand and came up with a quirky video on youtube for all to enjoy…**

"DUDE THE WORLD WILL BE SO MUCH MORE AWESOME IF WE GAVE BAKUGAN TO EVERYONE!" Dan shouted (America) "I CAME UP WITH THIS SWEET PLAN, WHY DON'T WE MOVE MORE BAKUGAN TO OUR WORLD AND FIND A WAY TO GIVE THEM THEIR REAL FORMS OUTSIDE OF THE BATTLE FIELD!"

"I agree with Dan. It'd be cool to see Tigrera outside of battle." Runo said (Japan)

"MAN UP OR I'LL BEAT YOU WITH MY TENTACLEAR!" Julio shouted, knowing it was a stupid idea. (Switzerland… I didn't know who to replace him with…)

"I don't think there's any way we could let them run around in their true forms without it causing a mayjor panic." Billy said (Britain, once again, IDK who to replace him with… Plus Britain and Billy both start with B)

"If no one can agree then who the heck am I going to side with?" Julie asked (France, because she seems to have a crush on Dan but she also seems to like Billy)

"You Austrailians sure don't have any great ideas!" Dan shouted. (Yeah Julie and Billy are actually from Austrailia… Hard to believe, right?)

"Western nations are so immarture, I doubt they ever were. I guess I'll try to impress them somehow in the only two ways I know…" Chan Lee got up (China, she's Chinese… Plus my brother likes both characters very much). "Would you guys like to see some kung-fu moves and eat some Chinese junk food?!"

"IT'LL JUST GET UGLY AGAIN!" Dan, Julie and Billy shouted in unison, arguing and fighting amoungst eachother.

"Hey Masquerade, why don't you do something? They'll probably stop if you brawl with them." Murdak asked. (Spain, I had nothing else…)

"What, why me?" Masquerade asked (HE'S RUSSIAN! KOLKOLKOL!). "Besides…" He took off his mask, turning into Alice…

"I kind of want to see Shun get in big trouble… Then Spectra will come close behind. They'll both beg for our help…" She said in an almost creepy way. (I was gonna make Shun Estonia… But I made Estonia someone else… Plus having Shun as Lithuania and Spectra as Latvia will make sence to the yaoi fangirls…)

"You think your so tough? Why don't you pick a fight with me, then?" Komba asked (I made Komba Estonia last minute because he looked up to Shun so much… In adition, I also kind of made him Poland)… Komba got up. "If you get any closer to Master Shun, I'll have to brawl with you myself!" (See?)

Marucho found himself sleeping throughout the whole meeting, amongst the useless bickering and talk of techiniques (Greece).

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Klaus shouted (Germany, because Klaus is German!). Almost immediately everyone stopped. "WE CAME TO THIS MEETING TO SOLVE THE PROBLEMS WE HAD WITH BAKUGAN, NOT THE PROBLEMS ABOUT OUR COUNTRIES RELATIONSHIPS WITH ONE ANOTHER!"

Japan stopped drawing for a minute, his hands hurting after hand-animating so much… "Allright, just one more thing…" He looked at America and Canada (the former eating a burger and watching Bakugan while the latter ate pancakes and played the videogame)

"What is it?" America asked.

"This is a good video and all, but whose going to replace Italy?" Japan asked.

"I don't think there are any Bakugan Brawlers from Italy…" Canada uttered.

"Can I replace Italy?" Kumajiro asked, playing with his Bakugan.

"Seems rather abstract…" Japan said, looking at the bear. "Although, perhaps it's not a bad idea to have someone cute in the video…"

Japan, having a burst of energy and a rush of inspiration finished animating in less then 5 minutes, already painting and adding lighting effects. He put the video up on youtube in less than 10 minutes and already had 540 views.

"Whoa…" Canada said. "I have people already posting it on Facebook!"

"Same here, they're even talking about it on Twitter!" America shouted.

"So how does the video end?" Both of them asked.

"Why don't you watch?" Japan put the video on the computer, the whole clip playing again.

"I RECAGNIZE MY FRIEND OVER THERE!" Klaus (in the video) shouted, pointing to what seemed like an empty chair… That is until the camera focused on a cute white bear holding a handful of Bakugan…

"BAKUGAN…. HETALIA… BRAWL~~~!"


End file.
